


The Demons We Make

by SilverAngel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), M/M, human/inkdemon hybirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel/pseuds/SilverAngel
Summary: Abel and Boris are repulsed when Bendy is seriously hurt for disobeying Joey. Feeling the torture has gone too far this time the Toons revolt with the aid of a banished Demon.





	1. Darkness is on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, do not worry, I have ways to spellcheck later and fix typos that got thrugh.

The creature was everything Joey wanted except one thing. Abel did not bow to commands. He was a tall fellow with long black hair with red peekaboo highlights that came just below his solders. His eyes looked like molten gold in a sea of black and his Skin was oddly pale. Able was always adorned in some foreign looking suite that reminded Joey of the late 1800,s. Prehaps the most intimidating thing was the way the demon fits in as if he had more right to be there than Joey.

Abel was in the Studios staff meeting when Tom was employed to build the ink machine. He was there when Bendy was born from the ink. He was there when Boris first opened his eyes. But he was not there When Bendy needed him most. In fact Abel had more time overseeing Joey's projects than the CEO himself.

The only times Abel was not there Joey seemed to take his aggression out on the Toons. It was never usually public, but it upset Abel no less. Joey used this fact to his full advantage trading the toons immunity from his aggression for Abels loyalty. Joey was a brilliant madman at least, Henry pegged him right as a man of only ideas.

Today was somehow darker, and Abel knew it. First off Boris was hiding till he got back than frantically ran to Abel. Boris was howling about Joey beating on Bendy because Bendy was chilling on the roof of the studio. If one were honest they would say it was the quickest way to light a fire under the real Demons ass, for Able wasted no time darting down the hall for Joey's office.

The distinct aroma of Acetone, also called Paint thinner filled the halls. Once there Abel and Boris wasted no time putting themselves between Joey and a weak Bendy who howled out in pain at the slightest touch. Black tears running down his face were a sign Bendy was in pain, they could see he was in seriously bad shape. All over Bendy's back was a mess of black puss filled blisters, welts, cuts, and evidence of Torture.

Joey just left his office the two angry toons and a pissed off demon stayed behind, Joey would get his soon enough. Abel let out a horrid hissing noise in Joeys direction before kneeling before Bendy's hunched over forum. Reaching out to cradle Bendys arms where they were not affected he gently applied pressure to help Bendy get back to his feet. The cry of pain the living toon let out nearly broke his heart.

Abel felt if they looked more human Joey would be less inclined to torture them relentlessly. He was just proven wrong, Boris' ears and tail were slouched and he was whining like a hurt puppy. Abel could not blame him, Boris was probably more afraid for Bendy than of Joey. "Come little Ben, lets get you washed and fixed." Abel coaxed gently. One could assume it odd a demon showing compassion, but he felt a kinship with these Creations.

"Your creator probably loves you more than you know, I bet Joey never told him about you two." Abel tried making small talk that could uplift them but more Inky tears confirmed Bendy was in serious pain. "Just a little bit longer." The demon coaxed gently running his hand over the back of Bendys head to try and soothe him.

That did not end well thou as it caused Bendy to flinch and Abel to notice numerous places where a weapons made contact with Bendy's skull. "This was overkill." Boris whimpered.

"Your right, Get Tom tell him Bendy is hurt pretty bad I will explain to him later." Abel ordered Boris who saluted the demon and left quickly to fulfill the task. Abel sated beside Bendy gently lying the demon down so there was no pressure on his back.

"It's alright, we will get you fixed up." Abel whispered to Bendy who was a real mess, it was definitely going to take time for the smaller demon to heal. Abel hopped Tom arrived soon to help.


	2. hidden in plain sight part 1 (calm before the storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Ink demon recovers plains are allredy underway to decern who is loyal to the Toons and who is loyal to Joey. Abel has to tred a thin wire or risk exposeing everything, leaving the Toons open to retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This screen hopping in the phone is getting old. updates will be delayed at this point since I am dealing with some minor tablet issues. A new one is not out of the question at this point. Last chapter had a few major dialogue bugs that should be fixed up. Thanks for the views and kudos

Bendy was fast asleep preventing Abel from moving much. The older demon let out a sign of defeat, it had taken hours to lance and wrap all of bendy's wounds properly. The Devil Darling looked more like a defeated brawler than a dancer. "So care to tell me what possessed you to venture on the roof." Abel asked rolling his eyes. He knew the answer it was the only place the Toons could literally go outside.

Abel went back to staring off into the distance, haunted memories flooded his head. When did he lose his touch with mortals? He wondered. There was no real issue worse than the one he was surely dealt when he became Banished from hell. In his mind he still wondered how he achieved that one without being stripped form his crown.

Gentle squirming brought Abel's attention to the stirring demon in his lap. Oh thank goodness his legs had fallen asleep, but the older demon was not about to tell that to Bendy. "Hay there sleepy head how are you after your nap?" Abel as asked.

Bendy made a motion with his hands that he was alright, Bendy was never early to rise. Abel found some humor in it more still in how easily he could have gotten the Devil to squirm in his lap if not for the injuries Dammed Joey what was that mad man thinking?

"We do need to find a way to stop this Spiraling madness before it does more than attack you or Boris," Abel started. "We may not be allowed to salvage anything where Joey is concerned."

Bendy frowned. "Joey seemed a little more...stranger... than he usually he said Preparations needed to be made than..." Bendy didn't say anymore.

"Preparations?" Able inquired, "What more Preparations does Joey need to do? The offerings were accepted. You and Boris were brought to life, the man seems to have rekindled the fancy between him and that Susie lady... I do strongly advise you remember she is not Alice." Able did not understand the concept of 'plastic surgery' or Susie's obsession with being the prefect Alice, he was only half certain Joey was lying about something regarding the woman.

The demon did however understand that there was much to be done still. "Well Stay here I have things to tend to or this place will literally fall to pieces." Abel squirmed out from under Bendy who puffed like a grumpy cat that got removed from its favorite napping spot.

-~-

Some times Abel wondered how the HELL Joey had any dammed money at all to burn. He was quite sure the Studio did not have a speak easy, Joey was no Rum Runner eater. Investors HA, there were none, the cartoons were always Late because the staff was overworked. Leaky pipes everywhere, a downright perpetually pissed off music director and cases of Missing employees. Mob maybe, but he would certainly have more Violent gig than baby sitter for the living toons. Not that Able minded, Bendy was quite the skilled prankster, Boris was talented musician.

"This place reminds me more of Dante's hell than the painting ever did." Abel mused noticing the hall had flooded yet again. "Oh how Satan can try with these mortals." Abel chuckled. He doubted hell could punish any one here given this mess.

"The hell are you snickering on about, Don't tell me the only person with a Brain here other than myself has lost his marbles." Grant came around the corner a scowl on his face. Abel was about to protest than remembered the humans here saw him as a strange Asian fellow... Bless Joeys poor excuses. 

How this one shoot right out of the mans ass and worked the universe will never know but it was better to play along. "Old saying my Father told me." Abel tried enforcing the Foreign angel, "he used it to describe a place that has shown great challenge." This was a Risk, Joey made it very clear Abel's true Identity was to remain a secret. If he was exposed the mess would be chaos, not to mention Joey would likely hurt Bendy even more. Able was not sure if the smaller Toon could handle any more Abuse at the moment.

While most of Bendy's injuries were healed there were still some very raw areas not to mention the places where welts and the like had to be tended. Bendy was already going to have numerous scars across his back from where the boils had to be drained. That was a horrible sight Abel wished on no one.

"Ah my own Family memories aside is there anything I can help you with?" Abel inquired, oh he hated playing this game, his name wasn't even Asian it was Middle eastern. This was a big fear of his was to be exposed by his own folly in a manner that could bring harm to one he cared for. He just wished Boris was fairing better than himself at the moment.

-~-

Boris did not like the crashing sound from the hall. he was tucked away in his usual hiding spot, listening to the happenings of the day. The sound meant some pipes burst and he had to hope Bendy was alright under all the chaos. Boris wanted to let out his emotions but he had to remain perfectly silent.

"What in the name of Gibraltar happened now?" Boris heard Tom yell.

"The pipes burst again sir..." one of the interns muttered.

"Dammit I told Joey we had to improve the structure, " Tom went on. "I will stay and fix the pipes, Alison still has lines to finish in the recording studio anyway. " Tom was quick to shoo off the aspiring Animator. Boris listened closely to Tom's feet as the man approached his sanctuary.

Tom entered and patted Boris on the head. As usual Boris' tail swayed happy the man grabbed his tools and went off to go fix the pipes. Boris went back to pretending he was just a stored construct and not an actual being. they could not risk anything at the moment and that meant they had to lie low. This provided a prime opportunity for the wolf to do some spy work.

for Boris Spying on the humans was an easy task, it wasn't too difficult since the studios walls were not really soundproof. Joey was a bit of a cheapskate when it came to construction, it worked for and against people thou in the end. For Boris and Bendy this place was just another playground at night thou so none knew better than they did how to navigate the halls. The fact Abel didn't need doors was another issue entirely, he was teaching Bendy how to do it and said he would Teach Boris soon as well but lately Joey had bought up so much problems that the Demon didn't have time to help the Toons hone their more unnatural talents.

Over-viewing the employees by the various sounds of the Studio Boris was able to narrow down where people where when things happened. Wally was working on the other end of the Studio cleaning while singing badly to some Soul music. A diligent worker to the extreme what shame his day was about to be blown to shit by the bust pipes. Joey was smooching with Susie, trying to calm her down no less since the woman was Livid about her face not working right. Bertrum was planing his next big attraction in the Bendy Land development area. Grant was stuck with Abel, this made Boris snicker.

Boris didn't hate Abel, he just didn't share the same strong feelings Bendy did. He knew Able Made Bendy happy and that alone was worth something to Boris. He was doing just fine with the occasional hug and nuzzle form Bendy so long as the little devil was happy. Speaking of Boris focused on Bendy's location, he was wandering around in the archive likely reading some Shakespear he could hear the occasional Flip of a page and the usual sounds of bendy's reading. the wolf supposed there really wasn't much to do in his state but read. speaking of Boris let out a yawn and curled up in his little area of Tom's office keeping an ear out on the place.

-~-

Abel was getting frustrated with Grant's incessant pushing about the usual gripe, but there was little the demon could do in his current predicament. he didn't want to risk exposing himself to Grant but he couldn't let grant be exposed to the truth for fear of what Joey would do in retaliation. they knew bendy was strange for a construct, The little devils will saw to that one himself. Abel's main concern was what Joey had planed. it could not bode well for anyone at the Studio.

as he continued down the strange winding corridor with Grant Bendy's words came back to Abel. Joey acting strange could mean a melody of things it could mean good things or bad things. Abel was cretin with the current events earlier it did not mean anything good thou. what perplexed the Demon most was what on earth could Joey have gotten himself into that changed things so dramatically? that he was aware there were no such artifacts within human reach at the moment, Joey's ability to read magic was limited, preschooler who was unable to speak properly limited. Able was able to convince him to stay away form trying spells without him there to bail him out if things got harry.

Able was so lost in thought he didn't notice he was walking right into a huge puddle of ink until Grant decided to burst out with a rather profane insult. "Hay did they teach you how to swim in ink in your homeland because you might need it if you go any further down that path." the accountant snickered. Able sighed, this was indeed looking to be a long as in very long day.


	3. Hidden in plain sight part 2 (Gray clouds on the horizon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel is still being forced to play dumb while Bendy gets into a heated argument with Susie in earshot of Wally. things get really tense in the Studio as darkness grows.

How many halls have they been down again, this place wasn't that complicated was it how could Grant get so lost in such a simple maze. "are you sure its left?" he asked the currently flustered accountant.

"Yes for the last time I am sure!" Grant almost yelled letting out a aggravated sigh, "It is right isn't is?" he gave up.

"I could be an ass and say no, but I think we suffered enough of each-others company to last us a few days." Abel commented dryly "besides photographic memories have to be good for something around here." Grant threw up his hands in frustration, as Abel took the lead at this rate they were really getting nowhere. With his usual path covered in Ink Grant had to trust that the estranged one in their group knew his way around. Fact was Abel was just as lost only he at least knew where they were before, that was enough to get them out of the maze at least.

Neither of them took note of the shifting Ink beside them in the now blocked off stairwell as they passed by. Grant would ave blown it off as the ink pumps doing their job, Abel would have instantly known better. Speaking of knowing better the current situation with Joey had Abel worried. If Bendy was right things were going to quickly degrade into chaos.

What could have possessed Joey to venture further into the dark arts without his guidance. There was a reason he refused to train Joey and it was because of the man's Insane ambition. Had Joey grown darker in the time he was there, could that have anything to do with Bendy's way of Ignoring the man. Abel had to keep an eye on his path more than ponder but he was certain now Joey had indeed gone further down the path and likely opened up a can of bad news he could not close.

-~-

Wally was going about his usual day of cleaning up the studio, whistling the same Tune. Finally remembering not to drop his keys in the trash wally opened the door to the storage closet. he got the mop and bucket out then closed the door behind him not noticing the Shadowy creature inside. he wandered by Bendy who was headed to Susie's usual spot in heavenly toys. The Janitor was left unnoticed and quickly fell silent, he was not expecting the toon to be here?

"SUSIE!" Bendy hissed not happy was an understatement. "SUSIE I know you are there, care to tell me what you been doing chopping up the Cutouts? I have you know I am growing tired of shielding you form the backlash!" it was almost as if the Toon was waiting for the right moment to raise hell with 'Susie' which was odd. wally took the liberty to hide behind a pillar.

"Bendy, my little devil darling...I thought you would appreciate the " Susie came out faking a smile with her mask.

"Do not you Darling me you HAG! Joey was pissed, This needs to stop I can't defend your actions forever!" Bendy was clearly distressed. "Your acting like I'm not in enough trouble for the stunt I pulled earlier."

"Well perhaps you should be more complacent, constructs don't usually argue back!" that hit a Nerve with Bendy who marched right up to her and ripper the mask off her face. Susie gasped and Wally had to stifle one of his own, this was the first time Wally saw what was going on behind the Alice mask Susie always had on nowadays. half her face appeared melted and it didn't Phase Bendy one bit but wally was going to have nightmares for months form this.

"And Humans do not usually Subject themselves to be injected with Satanic Ink to be turned into an angel. Tell me Susie how alive are you really at this moment, how much of your real body has already been eaten by the Cyanide in the ink? You asked to be this Boris and I however did not, we never asked to be pulled form the world of cartoons to be Physical creatures. You had a choice, now your only choice is to Surrender to the ink or be consumed by it! look at yourself, half your face is GONE! You drip ink instead of blood cough up what little remains of your human self in a matter that, I might admit, looks painful..."

"And what about you Mr. Rebel," Susie intrupted him "you are suppose to be a POSSESSION yet your strive to literally AVOID your master in favor of that pathetic wolf pup and that putrid demon Joey summoned to give the Ink Machine power to create life. your just a Soulless DOLL that Abel some how instilled a little ongoing prank in!" that comment earned Susie a slap to the face, Wally was almost in tears for how hard he was trying not to make a noise.

"I am not a Soulless doll, Soulless maybe but I am no ones possession I am not an OBJECT!" the last part had so much anger behind it Bendy's voice turned dark **"Just because you wanted Joey to own everything about you does not mean Abel, Boris, and Myself share your views on the matter."** Bendy took a deep calming breath "If you want a white knight go whine to Joey, but do NOT drag me into your dammed relationship Drama with Mr. Drew!" Bendy spat out turning his back on Susie and storming off into the dark halls. Bendy passed right by Wally's hiding spot the area around him was think and dark like it was tying to sufficate any potentual attacker.

Wally held his breath as Bendy passed, this was not a good place to be at the moment. the flustered young man waited till he was sure Susie was back in her halls before scurrying off to find some other place to be Wally was outta there as soon as he could pick up his moping supplies and scurry away from what remained of the drama was at this moment. He realized Bendy did NOT return Susie's mask, and he was not looking forward to being here to see the fallout form that.

-~-

Tom was having none of the no-since that was going on in the Studio there were so many pipes that burst at once. The poor man was busy going form there to there, to here, to there, to his office again, to there, to here, he had had about enough. why was Joey so cheap why did the man not at least pay well for the pipes that kept the ink restrained specially with Ink as deadly as the stuff they used on a daily basis.

It was preposterous how high the Ink bill alone was one could almost assume Joey was embezzling money but there was really no motive behind such an act. Joey didn't run any illegal operations that anyone, including Able was aware of and Abel certainly knew more about Joey's misdeeds than he let on. this was probably what concerned Tom, maybe Joey was into some Illegal acts, maybe he was trafficking humans and the Ink bills were merely a cost of doing busyness. Tom shook his head that as ridiculous he were there with Joey and Abel when Bendy was created.

Now that Tom thought about it the whole thing made since thou technically they were created persons not natural born citizens. that being true Bendy and Boris still needed to eat and clothing was not included as he pointed out to Joeys embarrassment. So Ink bills were a cost just not a cost one would usually pair with an Animation Studio so to hide the existence of the ink creatures Joey hid the bills for their care and well being as Ink costs.

That still didn't explain the full extent of said bills, the burst pipes on the other hand did. Tom was cretin the rest of the unexplained inflation was hush money to keep employees form reporting how downright hazardous it was to work under these conditions. With the depression upon them from the finical folly of the wealthy he was convinced people would be more inclined to take bribes to keep their jobs even if the job was total Hell.

Passing by a rushed Wally Tom froze in his tracks. "FRANKS!" Toms intent was to comendeer the Janator for some assasstince.

Wally yelped "I did not mean to overhear Bendy yelling at susie for takeing the hit for the broken cutouts, I definitly didnt see him smack her sinceless after she refered to him as nothing more than a toy for Joey's whim no sir..."

"Yes finnaly...." Tom refered to Susie hopefuly getting some since knocked into her. But what happened next scared and shocked him.

"Mr. Conor is miss Susie really a Zombie?" Wally asked he had never seen such a shocked and drained look on Toms face.

"We need to find Able." Tom said ushering a startled Wally to follow him.

-~-

Bendy was in his usal spot in the archives when a shadowy gigure started to aproch him from behind. Bendy noticed the presence but not any pending danger.

"Boris, you are supose to...." a sudden searing pain cut him off someone had jammed something in bendys face and he did the only Logical thing at the moment he let out a Raor and tried to strike back.

The temperary blindness prevented bendy from hitting his mark and a swift bludgoning blow send the small devil to the ground with a thud.

The comotion would not go unnoticed as a certin Wolf sprung up and instantly ran to find Tom. Boris did not care that he most certinly frightened a few employees along the way. With Able trapped by the ink Tom was his only hope for helping Bendy.


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Will be deleted when Rivisions are complete.) Hay there guys I got a new job it has sadly taken most of my time from my writeing but I will be presueing a alternate means of revising and adding context that I feel was not conveyed properly in previous chapters... basicly I will focus on the story and plot however some context I notice did go missing from my previous chapters.
> 
> Rather ths context missing was an error on my end or not has yet to be determined as I belive I also have some missing stories as well... I will be contacting ghe staff help on a more personal level to see what is going on.
> 
> I hope this is a small error that can be fixed with reuploading the chapters from my archived files, and not some of that weard soicio political horseshit that has been plagueing other platforms.

(New chapter and content to be added once issues of disapearing context have been resolved.)


End file.
